Initial KB: Angela vs Shinigami Kendall
by InitialKBKickButtowski
Summary: A special story about Angela and Kendall rivalry at Hakone Turnpike
1. Shinigami

June 22nd 2013. Kick and Gunther goes to Hakone Turnpike. In Kick telescope he saw Grey Metallic R32 GT-R chased Red MR-S

"What do you expect from Hakone, Kick?" Gunther asked Kick

"She's return." Kick replied

"She? Who?" Gunther confused

"Shinigami Kendall." Kick replied

"Shinigami? Kendall? That's weird. Kendall was a bossy girl that now became a cold blooded and murderous girl who's want to kill all people at this world." Gunther confused

"Actually, you don't know why she became murderous until now. Two years ago. Kendall have a boyfriend who's commit suicide. And now she's became a cross dresser, didn't want to talk to everyone, didn't want to have love relationship, and lock herself in her room and didn't want to go to everywhere included school." Kick explained the detail

"Oh. She's depressed so she became a murderous girl in our school." Gunther start to understand

"That's true." Kick replied

"So why she wants to go to Hakone for kill people now?" Gunther asked

"I guess she's here for revenge.. On Angela Fishburger!" Kick replied

"Angela? What wrong between two of them?" Gunther confused again

"I think Angela also chasing him." Kick answered

"Eh!?" Gunther shock

"His name was... Romeo." Kick replied

"Stupid boy. Because of his death, he's ruined other people's live. I really don't know about two of them. But since both of them attempting a same school with us. There's a little I've know about." Kick pissed and explained about Angela and Kendall

"Kick. I also saw Kendall today. But why my ghost sense said that she's also a half-ghost like us?" Gunther confused

"What I know about that is I heard that a soul eater gives Kendall a ghost power. But after that, It's more like her ghost power is taken from another people ghost soul. But because of that you can't really call her a Shinigami-Halfa. It's more like she has been possessed and behave like a demon. And her reason for her return is to kill Angela using her ghost power!" Kick afraid and explained

September 6th 2013. Nikko, Tochigi. Angela test drive her new NB8C Roadster.

"How about it?" Raynaldo asked Angela about her new NB

"It's perfect. Just like you. This car is very match at Irohazaka as the tricky course with a lot of sharp corner because of the wing. But I really need this car balance at both corner and straight road. So It could make an advantage at high speed also. It's already been a long time since I didn't get behind the wheel." Angela answered

"Angela-san. do you really want to do this? I wouldn't say if the opponent was someone else. But, If the 426 needs you again. We can't redo about this. Please don't do it. This isn't like you Angela-san." Raynaldo avoid Angela

"Sorry, Raynaldo. This is a fate that I can't avoid." Angela apologize

"Eh?" Raynaldo shock

"I can't leave that person as she is. There's something I can do. But, don't worry. If the 426 wants me to come back. I'll refuse it for a while. Don't worry. I'll come back." Angela explained

"If you insist.. There's something condition." Raynaldo replied

September 7th 2013. Mount Daikan, Hakone

A mysterious GT-R driver with a secret agent hat and costume closed eyes and saw the sky _"Ohhh... It's beautiful. A mist of Hakone. it erases all the dark side of reality. Everyone who standing here feels nothing but absolute silence and overhelming solitude. This is what everyone call nirvana, Romeo. I've been standing in this mist since I lost you. For this race I'll battle Angela to the death. Which of us who'll join you? Only you can decide. This time, follow your heart. Romeo."_ Then Kendall heard a sound of rotary engine. Then someone with a heavily modifed Orange NB8C Roadster come to her and met each other

"Long time no see, Angela. Someone's sure get preppy these days." Kendall smile to Angela

"It's been a long time. Kendall Perkins, senpai." Angela replied and Kendall pissed

**Note:** Characters data and names:

Kendall Perkins is A Shinigami Kendall at Hakone Touge (Age: 15, Blood Type: A, Birthday: February 19th 1998, Height: 168 cm, Weight: 53 kg, Car: Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec II (BNR32), Color: Gun Grey Metallic, Year: 1994, Title: Shinigami-Halfa Who's Possessed By A Demon)

Angela Fishburger was a member from Team 426 and now became Angel at Irohazaka touge (Age: 15, Blood Type: O, Birthday: January 17th 1998, Height: 170 cm, Weight: 48 kg, Car: Mazda Roadster RS (NB8C), Color: Evolution Orange Mica, Year: 1998, Title: Orange Angel from Irohazaka)

After their meeting. Both of them start their engine and Raynaldo came to Angela.

"Angela-san. After this match is over. Don't forget to pick me up. I'll be wait for you in here. After that I'll seat in the passenger seat and go back to Tochigi. I don't have a plan to come back any other way. I'll wait here even it'll take four or five days here. Even it's raining, pouring, or snowing. But, If you didn't. I guess I'll kill myself around here." Raynaldo explained

"I wouldn't past a trouble for Project KB and yourself. I'll back I'm promise. Thank you." After thanking Raynaldo. Angela and Kendall leave him and the race has just begun

_"This is the promise between two of us. Please come back safely." _Raynaldo believe in Angela

Back to battle of death Angela lead and Kendall follow

_"This is very dangerous. I've never see the downhill high speed is very high like that before. Taking a lead who knows the detail of the course it'll cause the high risk. She hasn't behind the wheel for two years. On top of that, she didn't have enough time for fully used the new settings on the NB. Still, I sill have a faith on her. Remember when they called you Orange Angel from Irohazaka. And the driving sense you perfected back then. Angela-san." _After worrying Angela. He remember they're flashback

(Angela and Raynaldo at flashback. When Angela drives at Tomei Expressway)

_"it was two and half years ago. There was a boy that I'd crush on. He was two years apart older from me in Middlehigh. I've never met anyone like him before. Free-spirit, Kind hearted, Both childish and mature at the same time, somehow. Tough in outside but soft on inside. A riddle wrapped in a mystery inside a contradiction. But at the same time.. I can't get enough him. I can't stop myself.. It just like my self control went flying out the window. I guees I've no idea I was getting into back then. For all this time. I've never told that secret to anyone else. Mind lending your ear a bit, Raynaldo?"_ Angela explained about her ex-boyfriend

Meanwhile Angela and Kendall still at their battle.

_"We're equal in terms of handling. But I got more advantage at power. As far as braking is concerned, the braking of lighter car has more advantage. But the difference will be obvious if we run into second half. But, everything works on my favor. If you didn't brake you will be crash and hit the guardrail. There's two possibility. If you escape with your live. Then you win. But you didn't see my terror of the ghost power yet.. You can't get away that easily."_ Kendall explained her rules

(Two years ago. At Lake Chūzenji)

_**Romeo:** Angela-chan. What do you think why we're brought to this world? What do you think, Angela-chan" Romeo asked Angela_

_**Angela:** Again? This is about our another kidding talk. Romeo-kun_

_**Romeo:** Don't dodge the question. Why we're brought to this world and met each other? Or maybe you just follow your father footsteps or maybe you're attempting Middlehigh because you're want to be a successful person without a reason? Living like that not always a bless. Sometimes it's a curse. You don't have any opportunity you want to be._

_**Angela:** You're really know where do you gonna hit me and it hurts, Romeo-kun._

_**Romeo:** What's make you happy? What's make everyone's happy. Do you have a dream?_

Back to present day. Angela remembering her moment with Romeo while racing. Meanwhile someone watching their battle and called. He's DJ Magnuson from team Infinity from Saitama.

"So?" Red Toyota MR-S driver (Annabelle) asked Tutenstein with Southern Belle Accent

"I caught her on my sight. It's Shinigami Kendall R32. Right now, she's chasing the orange car and go very fast. Please be careful this time, Annabelle." Tut phoned Annabelle and warmed her for her safety

"Roger that." Annabelle replied

_"I finally capture you now, Shinigami!"_ Annabelle saw Kendall's GT-R and chased her and Angela


	2. Awakening Angel

After Annabelle passed by Angela and Kendall. She chase both of them

_"Our operative Sector EM from Kanagawa have a pride to keep peace on this Hakone area. We don't forget who's breaking those rules. Today is the day I will give you the Coup de grâce!"_ Annabelle angry at Kendall

_"But on another topic, Who's driving Orange NB Roadster in front of her? She's chose to lead in front of Shinigami, she's have some guts to face life and death battle. The person I see right now it's not an ordinary. Could it be... It's her?"_ Annabelle confused about driver in front of Kendall

Back to NB Roadster. Angela still remember her past with Romeo

(Two years ago. At coffee bar)

_**Romeo:**__ Angela-chan, there's something I want to tell you._

_**Angela: **__Eh?_

_**Romeo: **__Actually. We can't be in love._

_**Angela: **__What are you talking about? This is a joke? So not funny!_

_**Romeo: **__I'm serious. My father already chosen me a fiancee. And I'll marry her a year later._

_**Angela: **__Don't worry about it Romeo. I'll wait until you're breakup with her._

_**Romeo:**__ Don't do it! You're just waste your time. (Crying)_

_**Angela:**__ Romeo-kun. I'll seat here and watch you cry. I won't run and leave you alone_

_**Romeo: **__Eh?_

Back to present day. Angela and Kendall still on their battle and Kendall confused why Angela still slow

_"What's wrong, Angela? Why are you didn't take a corner so precisely as usual as you are? Are you think this speed is too much for you or are you simply out of practice? Don't screwing around Angela! You're similar like a person who's half-asleep. Wake up, ******!" _Kendall confused why Angela in slow speed

Then Kendall turned into a ghost, her eyes are turning green, she using ghost outfit, her hair become white, and bumped Kendall using her ghost power with her GT-R

_"She's making her move. By slamming her opponent while their still off balance and it's deadly against FR cars! Shinigami's out for soul tonight! Show her your Angel's movement!" _Annabelle shock after Kendall bumped Angela

Then Angela accelerating and go back to the course

_"Amazing! What a skill!"_ Annabelle amazed with Angela skills

_"That's more like it. That just for my greeting."_ Kendall warmed Angela not to be relaxed

Back to Angela. She's impressed with Raynaldo's tuning

_"It handles well. What a top-notch work. I expected no less from you, Ranyaldo. Now I can push it to the absolute limit! Now, There's nothing to be hold back!"_ Angela impressed with Raynaldo new tuning

Back to Kendall. Who's thirsty with people's soul

_"Now, one more time. With feeling!"_ Kendall wants to kill Angela again

Kendall tried to kill Angela. But Angela accelerating and make Kendall shock

_"She dodged it! Shinigami had her to dead to rights and she dodged it! Noting fazes this girl. In my mind. There's no doubt who's behind the wheel of that NB8C Roadster! The Angel that ruled Tochigi mountain touge is return! What's wrong between both of them?"_ Annabelle know who's behind the wheel of NB Roadster and confused what's problem between two of them

Back to the race Kendall still put her vengeance on Angela

_"Just what's going on? It doesn't like a Shinigami. She's clearly shooting to rape a soul tonight. But the girl that Shinigami against she's taken everything Shinigami's thrown without flinching. This isn't an ordinary race! It's more like watching a Freaking Live and Death Battle!"_ Annabelle confused about Kendall

Back to Kendall. Still trying to kill Angela

_"You haven't lost your touch, Angela. I see your hesitation has finally vanished. Such an incredible reflexes. Your skill is surpassed my expectation."_ Kendall impressed with Angela's skills

Kendall saw a red illusion

_"Romeo. I know you're here, watching both of us.. This race means my gift to you. Even I die here, I have no regrets. I didn't have any fear."_ After Kendall saw Romeo's illusion. Kendall shows her red aura

(Two years ago. At Lake Chūzenji. Nikko, Tochigi) Kendall shock after Romeo tells the truth

_**Romeo: **Sorry, Kendall-chan. I can't marry you._

_**Kendall:** What!? Wait a minute! At least please tell me why!? Our parents is the one who's arrange our marriage. I love you, Romeo! Even from all this time I'm always being mean to you but I love you in bottom from my heart!_

_Then Romeo crying_

Back to present day. Kendall regret with her red aura. Then both Angela and Kendall brakes. And Annabelle shock

_"This is horrible.. I can feel the tension in the air. It almost impossible to keep my distance between two of them. Let them alone. I've heard that Angela Fishburger was the most strongest racer from Team 426 at Kanagawa and she's nothing but a Perfectionist. But I didn't seeing it... Only a real racing genius can pull this off... She's not around these parts, But she's driving this course like she's got a home field advantages. And it's not just any course we're on. Even the local's aren't brave to pull their cars at this full throttle and there always a less painful ways than commit suicide or being killed!" _Annabelle panicked_  
_

Then Angela take a corner in full throttle and show a white wings on her NB Roadster

_"She's fast. What an artwork control of the three rotor engine! Her superhuman strength and her genius level are the prefect match for each other. This is the true form of the "Perfectionist" Angela Fishburger! But she didn't see Shinigami's true terror, yet! If she think she does. This is gonna be her dead end!" _Annabelle impressed with Angela's Angel form

Back to the race. Three most skilled girls from Tochigi Prefecture are showdown. Angela still remember her past with Romeo

(Two years ago. At Lake Chūzenji)

_**Romeo: **Angela-chan. You're not an ordinary person, you know. You're so young, yet so mature. Sometimes it make me feel Jelaous. You have a good heart, honest, and kindness. I'm sure you'll make someone very happy. Am I the one for you? I can'__t say. But I can't handle such a responsibility like that. But as long I'm with you..._

_**Angela: **Eh?_

_**Romeo: **..I have everything I could ever want__._

Back to present day. Angela and Kendall are on their showdown battle. Meanwhile Annabelle watched their battle from behind


	3. Angel VS Devil

The battle continues. Annabelle saw both Kendall and Angela aura

_"No one can escape from Shinigami for very long... That GT-R from her is a monster machine under the hood!"_ Annabelle after saw Kendall's strong red aura

Before they're entering the corner. Kendall make herself close to Angela so she can kill her.

_"Stop it right now.. Are you insane!?"_ Annabelle saw Kendall murderous action

Kendall and Angela arrived at low speed corner and Kendall planned something

_"It's over Angela. Now, Be gone!"_ Kendall pushing Angela's left and make her out of control and crash

_"Please don't do that! She's completely insane! With advantage of ATTESA ET-S and Super HICAS hitting the gas and pushes from side. With the massive body and chassis, she can steamroll nothing, but anything!"_ Annabelle shock after saw Kendall's side press and her strong red aura

_"Whahahahahahahahahaha. The legend from Nikko, Tochigi Prefecture "Roadster Master." Will end here in Hakone Touge! Whahahahahahaha. This is my gift to you, Romeo."_ Kendall laugh insanely

Then Angela using shoulder slope to avoid her from spin out and Kendall shock _"What..!?"_

After back to balance. Angela's back to the road and Annabelle confused _"What the... ? She using shoulder slope to maintain control! That not possible! I don't believe what I have saw from my own eyes! If she tried to keep her wheels. She will hit the curb and spun out. So instead of fighting it she aimed straight for the shoulder. This reflexes is needed to pull of by sort of superhuman. This is the kind of downhill driver my cousin Gunther is feared for."_

After Kendall saw Angela could avoid her death. Kendall pissed

_"Lucky bastard. But for you, that luck won't last forever."_ Angela pissed to Kendall

Angela after saw Kendall deadliest side press _"Is that what you want from me, Perkins-senpai? I won't run or hide either so easily. Give me your best shot Kendall Perkins."_

Back to Kendall. She remembered her past with Romeo in anger

(Two years ago)

_**Romeo:** I can't tell you. It's none of your business._

_**Kendall: **At least tell me why? Is there someone else? Please tell me who's taken you away from me? Who is she...?_

_(Two years ago at Romeo's house. Romeo's father slap him)_

_**Romeo: **Father..._

_**Romeo's Father: **Why are you doing this without consulting me? Do you want to destroy everything? Do you understand? Without Perkins family help. I wouldn't be successful in my business, and you wouldn't attend high-school. Hurry and get changed, Romeo. We have to apologize to future in-laws. I had already spoken with Kendall. She said that she didn't have a hard feelings to accept a sincere apology._

_**Romeo: **No, I won't coming._

_**Romeo's Father: **Don't try my patience! Are you trying to embarrassed your own parents. This is for your own good. You don't have another choice_

_**Romeo: **I don't want to go, Father. I'd rather.. Die. Angela-chan"_

Back to the present day. Kendall tried to kill Angela again

_"I had no expected from her RB26, it's pushing 800 hp. She will pull me in the long next straightway."_ Angela saw Kendall will kill her again

_"Sorry, Angela. From here and now. You don't have a room to run away this time!"_ Kendall experience before pushing Angela into death


	4. Full Stop

The Battle continues. Kendall bumped Angela using Invisible side press. Make herself gone and bumped Angela

_"There's nothing I can do to help her. But only can watch and hold my breath!"_ Annabelle shock after saw Kendall Invisible side press

Then Angela oversteer and almost put to cliff

_"This time she didn't have any room to maneuver! Past the guardrail. Nothing but a cliff!"_ Annabelle still shock

Angela tried her best to avoid death. By hit the guardrail 4 times using her speed and Kendall shock

_"She made it!? After took a full burnt from Shinigami side press and still didn't get over. What the hell what I just saw? I see. I got it! Speed was her crucial factor! NB Roadster was going way too fast. I thought Shinigami Invisible Side Press was impossible to defend because She's disappeared, But with her angel skills. She managed to counter it perfectly even without saw Shinigami!"_ Annabelle impressed with Angela's skills and she saw her strong blue aura and white wings

Back to Kendall who's anger because Angela success avoid her death _"This is ridiculous! She actually used her G-Force angel form against my invisible impact and used it against me. Why? Why I can't kill her!?_" Kendall angry with Angela survived

_"If she'd tried to defend herself by usual "Slow-in, Fast-out" technique. That's the dead end for her. Her high-speed approache cost her some speed coming out from the turn, but it saved her neck! She's reading her opponent like a encyclopedia. Even with the reaper's scyther behind her back. Nothing fazes her. She's taking it all in. She didn't gave a room for anger or fear. This is what I have been searching for... A perfect from of ghost technique used by Angel! She's the very incarnation of everything I could dream of! You're very amazing, Angela Fishburger! There's no ordinary driver, even how fast they're but no one can't save from Shinigami's treatment. But you're not ordinary. Because of you're Angel skills, I can saw that it's makes Shinigami to desperate. The fact that she didn't able to pass you yet because there's not enough proof!"_ Annabelle impressed with Angela skills

Back to Angela. Remembering her past at Tomei Expressway with Raynaldo

_"Actually. I've never met Linnie Perkins from Saitama team. But Kendall Perkins was my Second Year in Middlehigh School. I want to save her. I know both of us are bear the same burden. And that's why I must stand and face this. Not just for her sake, but also for myself. What I know about her is a intelligent long blonde hair girl with pink headband who loses her temper very easily. But I know she's understand. But she chose to close her eyes and runaway rather than accepting the truth. I didn't give up on her, yet. But she will come into the end. Words have power, but only people who'll listen. Action speaks louder enough than words for anyone." Angela explained about Kendall_

_"I'm not sure I really get any of that stuff you just said, Angela-san. And for all the time. She's Linnie Perkins younger sister after all. Who said that she's not part of Saitama racers. She could have baited you into this race so they could get an advantage going into the race at Saitama." Raynaldo thought that Linnie cheated at Angela_

_"It's nothing like that, Raynaldo." Angela replied_

_"Are you sure about that?" Raynaldo asked_

_"The timing is a very perfect sense. __There's is a very good reason why Kendall Perkins-senpai chose today of all days.__" Angela answered_

Back to Present Day. Kendall answer from her reason

_"It's already two years since then.. Since the day Romeo died! The thing that the most I couldn't forget is. how you've already gotten over it and moved on. How heartless you are... Was it really easy for you to forget!"_ Kendall angry to Angela

Then Kendall and Angela argue to each other with their feelings

**Kendall: **_The feelings that you have with Romeo? Is that only a plaything for you!?_

**Angela: **_That's not it at all! The wounds run deep and the pain almost unbearable. But doesn't mean that it just give us right to curl up and die. No matter how hard things get, but it's our responsibility to keep moving forward! You had wrong all the time! You're the one who's running away from the truth!_

**Kendall: **_Don't lecture me! ANGELA! You're the one who have been running away for all this time. Romeo suicide it was our fault. Never forget that, Angela. I will never let you forget, not even a single!_

**Angela: **_I haven't been forgotten. But I won't runaway either. It was never faded from my heart, not even an instant. That's the reason why I keep going. Do you think he'd want us to throat like this. It'd only make him sad. Do you understand, Kendall-senpai. Please open you eyes. Then for his sake. I'll open them all for you!_

After their argument are over. Annabelle saw Kendall hitting the brake pedal just like she tested the brake.

_"This is bad. She's hitting her brake pedal just like she testing them? This feeling are strange. The GT-R brakes are malfunctioning?"_ Annabelle confused with Kendall's hitting brake pedal

_"If you're still alive, that's already been enough for me. Romeo! To me, you're the prefect man to me. No matter what everyone says. Even you couldn't be mine. But as long as you happy. That would've enough for me. Your Japanese-like hair, You're blue eyes, A Japanese-people white skin, Your muscular body, and you're perfect body shape. For me. You're work of art. But now... you're gone."_ Kendall sad remember Romeo

Kendall pushing Angela to ravine

_"What the!? Another invisible nasty side press? Instead pushing her off, she's hanging like a bulldog and pressing her against the rail. She didn't give any room to Maneuver this time. Stop screwing around, Shinigami! This bridge is crossing into a ravine!"_ Annabelle shock after saw Kendall another invisible nasty side press

Then Angela push brake and slowdown her speed from death

_"She hitting the brake and pulled out her front end? Both of them are going to lose control by now!"_ After Annabelle saw Angela braking. Both Angela and Kendall understeer

_"This is incredible. The Understeering GT-R just gripped the curb while Oversteering NB closed to the line with a full-counter maneuver. It might look like a no-holds-barrier live and death match. But every now and then, I see the thrust and parry of true racing expertise, flashing for an instant like a shining gems! What a waste, Shinigami! With the level that you have. Why'd you turning that priceless junk into a Monster Machine of Death?"_ Annabelle amazed watch their race and angry with Kendall who's turn piece of junk into Monster Machine

_"Even if I come down on so far, why won't you fall? Angela, you don't look it but you just look straight. You just said that you won't run, But stand and face it. But why... and for Who?"_ After upset because of her attack failed. Kendall hit the brake pedal just like testing it

_"There is again? I know something is wrong. Her braking distance are getting longer. Any sort of braking failure at this final downhill course will be fatal! But Yet, why she still hit the gas pedal!?"_ Annabelle saw Kendall hitting the brake pedal again

(Two Years Ago. At Kanagawa Middlehigh School)

_**Romeo: **Angela-chan, what's your dream? To be a Famous Model? That's good, but It's something that I already expect. I wouldn't call that a dream... It just seems so reachable. I think a woman should have a dream, too. But, Me...? Men are different we're trend to be more muscular. But think that impossible. Both of us have a dream. But to be other side, I'm different than the other men, only want to see her chasing her dream. That's already enough._

_"Dream, huh?"_ Angela replied after remembered Romeo's dream

Back to Kendall. She had a trouble with understeer

_"What a severe understeer. The front tire didn't have much grip left. But the worse is, the brakes already no good. I totally miscalculated. I didn't think this game would go for so long. The downhill puts more brake pressure rather than a racing circuit."_ Kendall upset with her brakes and tires

_"Coming out of this turn, she'll have one chance to save herself. if she can't brake it means the answer is stop by running in the rail, Shinigami! You've no prove left."_ Annabelle saw Kendall's GT-R in severe condition and cannot stop

Three of them arrived at Emergency stop_ "Now. Take this!"_ Annabelle shot Kendall rear with her ghost ray on purpose to put her on Emergency Stop. But she saw Annabelle's ghost ray and make herself intangible to avoid her ghost ray

_"You idiot!"_ Annabelle shouted after Kendall avoid the Emergency Stop and her ghost ray

_"The GT-R seems to be having problem. It is the brakes? This is bad! What should I do?"_ Angela know Kendall's problem

Kendall remembering her past again with Romeo

(Two years ago)

_**Kendall: **I really disappointed in you, Romeo. Do as you like with no regard for others. You've greatly upset both of my father and myself. You'll live to regret this. (Then Kendall shows her evil grin) You're father will have a hard time to work from here on. It's not a treat, it's a sad truth. One day, you'll sure regret rejecting me!_

At Present day. Kendall regret about cruel words to Romeo

_"Because I've said a cruel word in flash of anger and mean. I didn't mean everything is serious. Romeo... Was I the one who drove you to take your own live."_ Kendall regret and almost crying. Then she hit the guardrail

_"She's still overshooting, even through she's cutting from the far inside... it looks like her brakes are finally shot. The only move that Shinigami's only got left is Kamikaze attack. Run, Angela Fishburger.. get away from her as fastest as you can. I'm sorry, but Shinigami doesn't think any straight anymore. Stop treating this battle as a race. Get out from her attack range."_ Annabelle saw Kendall's dying movement

After that. Angela's braking and trying to stop Kendall

_"Why are you easing off your accelerator well before the braking point? Why are you slowing down!?"_ Annabelle shock after Angela's trying to stop Kendall from hitting the toll booth

_"Wh.. What are you doing, Angela? You can never hope to stop this car. This R32 is far to heavy. The brakes of this car are shot! You're NB can't handle the massive weight of both car like this!"_ Kendall shock after saw Angela tried to stop her

(Two years ago. Romeo Suicide)

_**Romeo: **Farewell, Angela-chan_

_**Angela: **What are you saying? Romeo-kun? Where are you?_

_**Romeo: **Thank you for everything. If was fun while it lasted_

_**Angela: **Where are you now? Tell me, I will right there._

_**Romeo: **I'm so glad to meet you, Angela-chan. Goodbye._

Present day. Angela still tried her best to stop Kendall from hitting a toll booth. Only one miracle can stop the most spectacular crash that ever existed in the world. The answer will be shown in Next Chapter: Finale Moment.


	5. Finale Moment

Back to the race. Angela was tried to buffer and stop Kendall from hitting toll booth

_"It's hard to keep the balance with the two cars' axes out of alignment like this. I totally miscalculated on this. I'm not getting enough braking force. This is bad! It won't stop at all! I can't stop it!" _Angela panicked and can't stop Kendall's massive R32 GT-R

Then Annabelle came to Angela and help her to stop Kendall

_"I haven't watch you come this far. Just let you to die now!" _Annabelle help Angela to stop Kendall by her ghost power

_"You amazing, you know that? Here, let me give you a hand from my ghost power! If I failed with this, Please let me die with both of you!" _Annabelle help Angela stop Kendall and using her ghost power to make three of them intangible

Two lightweight cars buffer Kendall from hitting toll booth

_"You bastards! What are you think you're doing!?"_ Kendall shock in anger after saw Human-Angel (Wing-Humanoid) and Human-Ghost (Halfa) tried to buffer her

Both Angela and Annabelle tried to stop Kendall. Meanwhile, Annabelle still make three of them intangible by using her ghost power. Three of them almost arrived at toll booth. But one miracle happened to Both Angela and Kendall.

_"This is... Not an illusion."_ Angela smells a scent of perfume inside her NB8C Roadster

Kendall also smell a scent a perfume and saw ghost of Romeo standing in front of toll booth _"He's here. Romeo has come. Romeo."_ Then Kendall crying and come back to her human form

Then Angela and Annabelle stop Kendall and ended by hitting the cone. Almost hit the toll booth. Then Annabelle who is now weak exhausted, but happy can help a friend to save another friend. Then Angela smile to Annabelle and Annabelle also smile to Angela and look to Kendall who's crying because she saw Romeo ghost

Meanwhile, Raynaldo still wait for Angela in the top

"Romeo... he was here. Did you feel him, Angela?" Kendall asked Angela

"I felt him. Because of the scent of perfume that he always wore. There's no way you can find him around here. If you can see his ghost, that only an illusion. It fill the car just as we got near the toll booth. I felt it in my heart that Romeo had come, and you felt it in your eyes. Senpai, I think we both of us just experience a small miracle. Today is the anniversary of his death. Do you think you're the one who's Romeo trying to save, Perkins-senpai." Angela replied and explained

Then Kendall sightly laugh "Angela? Are you really such an idiot for an angel? Only just now I was chasing you to the mountainside, trying to kill you. if things had gone any other way, you would have been another victim who suffered a fatal car accident. You just stand to me and face it like that? As if it all happened to someone else!?"

"I don't really understand what are you talking about. As far as I know, we both just run a street race. If you had really want to kill me, It would've been very easy to. But you didn't want to. you stood by your own rules. And I stood mine. We're standing here right now because we gave everything what we had. The most important thing is the last race before I return as a team member is racing against you. You're the one who show me the thrill of racing, Senpai. I was able to show you a really good race. And thanks to you. I still have another chance. it's all I could ever asked." Angela replied and explained

"I finally have my own closure. no matter how many times I thought about it. I just keep blaming to myself and I couldn't sleep for the longest negative images just constantly expand. But tonight, racing against you it's the time that all my pain was faded away. Like it finally released what everything I was locked away. When you stood me and faced it. I understood in a way that words could never accomplished. That both of us are bear the same burden. That's what made me realize. Forgive me, Angela. You have my gratitude. You just could easily have walked away. And then you came. I'm so glad that I can racing with you. It made me realize that I still have a chance to be a new myself. Deep inside I feel it so." Kendall apologize to Angela

After Kendall apologize to Angela. Kendall was came to Annabelle and apologize because what have her done and thanking her because she's saving her life from death. Then Kendall goes to Saitama and apologize to her sister Linnie, her mother, and her cousin and come to Gunma and apologize to her father. On the school day Kendall apologize to everyone on the school because of her behavior, Mostly Kick, Avery, and First year High School Students at Kanagawa. September 13th 2013. Kendall decide to join Racing Team Mellowbrook Halfas Version in Kanagawa along with Brad, Avery, and Annabelle as another Human-Ghost in the team and as driver number 4 at the team (Second driver at Downhill) with her R32 GT-R and joined Sector EM from Kanagawa as operative Numbuh 32. And Kendall already find her a new job as a secret agent and police in Kanagawa to keep pride of Kanagawa as a secured and safe city.

()()()()()

Extra scene:

September 13nd 2013. Angela decides to join Team 426. Raynaldo brought her to Kanagawa drives her NB8C Roadster

"This precious car has got all scratches by now." Raynaldo talked to Angela

"Sorry. I wish I could avoid it if I wanted to." Angela replied

"Looking at them, looks like you have made some changes for one people to another. I'm just glad you made it back safe and sound. I knew you can do it, Angela Fishburger. Thanks for all your hard work." Raynaldo understand about Angela and glad that she's fine after her race

"For me, I think racing with her was helped me to get rid of some things that I couldn't do it. I think this battle was for my own sake, but it make a lot of people changed." Angela replied

_"Something is different. Since this two weeks, Angela-san face are different now. It's more like something has been cleared of."_ Raynaldo saw Angela's face

"As a main downhill driver at Team 426. It will be harder rather than being a lone racer. My biggest fear is facing the hardest thing that ever existed. Raynaldo, If I joined Team 426 again, you still want to become my mechanical?" Angela asked Raynaldo

"Of course I do. I won't let you facing danger by yourself. Let's do our best!" Raynaldo replied and step on NB8C Roadster gas

Angela come back as Team 426 member. And she met Kendall and happy after knew she is also member of Kanagawa racers.


End file.
